icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Youngblood (1986 film)
Youngblood is a 1986 American drama sports film directed, co-produced, and co-written by Peter Markle, and starring Rob Lowe, Patrick Swayze, Cynthia Gibb. Plot Dean Youngblood, a 17-year-old farmhand from rural New York, has dreams of playing in the National Hockey League. Dean voices these dreams to his father who disapproves, however Dean's brother, Kelly, convinces their father to relent. Dean travels to Canada to try out for the Hamilton Mustangs where he demonstrates his offensive skills but displays a lack of physical toughness. Carl Racki, who is competing for a spot, engages him in a fight and quickly defeats him. Despite this, the Mustangs head coach, a former NHL All-Star, selects Dean for the team. Dean also begins a flirtation with the coach's daughter. After his team mentor, Derek Sutton, is deliberately injured by Racki (now with a rival team), Dean returns home. His brother inspires him to keep playing, and his father teaches him some fighting skills. Dean returns to the team, ready to confront Racki in the final game of the Memorial Cup playoffs. The game ends with a game-winning goal by Dean with 3 seconds left. As time expires, he confronts and defeats Racki in a fight and is carried off the ice on the shoulders of his teammates. Cast *Rob Lowe as Dean Youngblood *Patrick Swayze as Derek Sutton *Cynthia Gibb as Jessie Chadwick *Eric Nesterenko as Blane Youngblood. A 20 year NHL veteran, Nesterenko was also the film's hockey consultant. *Jim Youngs as Kelly Youngblood *Ed Lauter as Murray Chadwick, the Mustangs Coach *Keanu Reeves as Heaver, the Mustangs goalie. Reeves had played goalie while in high school, earning the nickname "The Wall". *George Finn as Carl Racki (billed as George J. Finn). Finn was a former junior player in the Ontario Hockey League *Peter Faussett as Huey Hewitt *Simon Herring as Guard *Fionnula Flanagan as Miss McGill Many of the other team members in the film were actual junior or NCAA hockey players, including Steve Thomas, Peter Zezel (both of whom had lengthy NHL careers), Don Biggs, and James Richmond. Production The filming of Youngblood took place in the east end of Toronto in the summer of 1984. Ted Reeve Arena was used as the setting for the interior of the Hamilton Mustangs home rink while Scarborough Gardens Arena was used for the setting of the arena's exterior; a third city arena was also used for filming. Several of the cast and crew had actual hockey experience and skills, though star Rob Lowe had to learn to skate, and both he and Patrick Swayze, a better skater, used doubles for many of their on-ice skating scenes. Director and writer Peter Markle was a former minor-pro and international player for the USA. Cinematographer Mark Irwin, a Canadian, wore skates and a helmet and devised a special rig for shooting hockey scenes on the ice. The film's hockey consultant Eric Nesterenko was a two decade NHL veteran who also appeared as the father of the film's lead character. Keanu Reeves played goalie growing up and in high school. George Finn, who played villain Carl Racki, was a former OHL enforcer. Many of the other team members were actual NCAA or junior hockey players, some of whom went on to significant NHL careers. Lowe later said he "hated" learning how to skate. "I don't like any sport where you're already exhausted when you're done putting on the equipment. But that said, once I got the equipment on and was out on the ice, I loved that. I loved hitting people, being hit, skating. I love the exertion and competition, so that was all great. But it's a lot of work putting all of that shit on! Give me a surfboard and let me just paddle into the ocean." Reception The film gained a mediocre reception, with critics finding the plot derivative. However, it became a popular VHS video rental and cable TV showing. References Category:Ice hockey films Category:Movies